


Newlyweds

by tetsuskitten



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou and Sousuke are newlyweds and they're having tons of really great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

“Momo, will you be a good boy for me?” The redhead looked up, through half lidded eyes, from his position on the bed, hands above his head, cuffed together and a gag in his mouth preventing him of speaking. He nodded.

The tall figure kneeling between Momo’s thighs smiled. “Yes, you’re always such a good boy for me.” The boy spoke, fingers tugging at the redhead’s nipples. When the boy whimpered and arched into his touch, Sousuke bit his bottom lip.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Spread open for me, so beautiful.” He marveled, moving his hands up and down the smaller boy’s chest, tracing the lines of his abs, coming back up to play with his nipples, all the while the otter boy squirmed and breathed heavy beneath his touch.

Sousuke started nipping and licking at Momo’s neck making the boy close his fists and roll his hips up in an attempt to get some friction against his hard cock. Sousuke let him, and pushed right back against Momo, earning a moan, muffled by the gag.

He stopped and held himself up on one elbow, looking at the golden eyed boy and petting his hair, he waited for the boy to open his eyes. When he did, Sousuke spoke.

“I’m gonna take off your gag, okay? But you’ll have to promise to try and be quiet. You know I _love_ the sounds you make.” Sousuke nipped at the otter boy’s earlobe to emphasize his _love._ “But unfortunately our neighbors do not share my opinions.”

Once the gag was off Sousuke wasted no time to kiss Momo, open mouthed and dirty, but slow, taking his time, sucking and biting at Momo’s bottom lip like they had all the time in the world. His hands ran up and down Momo’s thighs, squeezing his ass and making the boy moan onto the kiss. Sousuke peppered kisses all over Momo’s naked torso and grabbed his dick, pumping it slowly.

Momo worried his bottom lip between his teeth, keeping quiet as told. “That’s it, good boy.” And with that Sousuke took the other boy’s cock in his mouth, the head first and then it’s entire length. Momo bucked his hips up and Sousuke made no move to hold him down, so soon after Momo was fucking Sousuke’s mouth, all the while Sousuke swallowed him hole. _God, he had an amazing gag reflex._

When Sousuke did this to Momo it was hard to keep his voice down but he tried his best, albeit failing miserably once his orgasm hit him. Sousuke swallowed everything nonetheless but was ready to punish Momo for the noises he made. Not that he didn’t like them, not because it was done on purpose, he knew it was hard for Momo to keep quiet, he was very sensitive. Just because he liked torturing Momo sometimes, he had to admit he liked spanking Momo, loved marking Momo’s ass with red marks, loved seeing the boy so helpless and so turned on at the same time. Momo had to admit, he rather liked being spanked by Sousuke, it was thrilling, it made his blood rush and his heart beat, it wasn’t really painful, it felt _good_.

With that in mind Sousuke lifted Momo onto his lap and whispered in his ear. “Shouldn’t have been so loud, Momo.” _Slap._ The redhead’s ass went pink in a matter of seconds, looking so inviting, so pink and pretty, so soft. _Slap_. It grew redder and Sousuke wanted to bite, so Sousuke did, earning him a startled moan. He smoothed over the reddish skin and slapped once more, this time making the otter boy scream a little louder. He smoothed over those red sweet cheeks again and decided it was enough; he had other ideas to make Momotarou moan tonight. With that thought in mind he placed Momo on the bed once again, this time with his face on the pillow and ass up in the air, in display, just for Sousuke. _That’s more like it_ , he thought. He took off Momo’s handcuffs as so to give him more freedom and the boy just perked his ass up more, the little shit.

“Will you do it to yourself while I watch Momo?” _God, I’m kinky,_ Sousuke thought. But waited patiently for the answer, knowing Momo wouldn’t deny him. He heard the boy groan and lift himself up to look at Sousuke.

“Where’s the lube?” Momotarou had that twinkle in his eyes, that twinkle from years ago when they first had sex on Rin and Sousuke’s dormroom, that excited, horny, almost depraved look. It was a _great_ look.

Momo coated his fingers with lube and slid one in, easily – he and Sousuke were newlyweds, did you expect them not to have tons of sex? – a second followed soon after, and a third, but of course it wasn’t enough, after having Sousuke’s huge cock inside of him, his fingers were never enough anymore but he still kept going, all the while putting on a show for his pervert of a husband who, he was sure, was licking his lips and touching himself while watching Momotarou fuck himself on his fingers.

“Fuck..” Came the hitched breath from behind Momo. Sousuke was close to coming. And Momo, like the good boy he was, fucked himself harder, arched his back and moaned Sousuke’s name. Not long after he felt Sousuke's hot cum across his back and Momo followed, spilling his come on the sheets like the dirty whore he was.

Momo removed his fingers from inside himself and collapsed on the bed, tired from holding himself up and from coming twice that night. When he felt the bed move he opened his eyes to see his husband looking down at him with a dopey smile. He wanted to roll his eyes. His husband was a _dumbass_ (so was he though, meant for each other).

“Come on, let’s go shower.”

“Carry me.” Sousuke complied, carrying Momo bridal style into the bathroom. He sat him down on a chair while he turned on the shower. When the water was nice and warm, he urged Momo inside and sat behind him – like always.

Momo reached for the shampoo and passed it to Sousuke, he didn’t even think, it was a habit, Sousuke always washed his hair when they showered together which lately was very often. Momo closed his eyes when Sousuke started rubbing at his scalp, enjoying the feeling of those big hands on his soft red hair.

“Hmm.. Feels nice.” Sousuke smiled and kept massaging Momo’s hair. When he was done, he washed off the shampoo and let Momo wash his hair too – it was habit.

They got out of the shower and got inside their pajamas, meaning boxers and a t-shirt and got inside the bed once they had changed the sheets. When they were all tucked in, tangled in each other, and Momotarou was almost asleep, Sousuke spoke, he spoke in a whisper that could almost pass by unheard.

“You were the best thing to ever happen to me, Mikoshiba.” Momo looked up at him, through his tiredness induced haze but Sousuke was asleep. Momotarou smiled, Sousuke was dreaming, dreaming of him and the day he proposed, Momo knew because he had memorized every word Sousuke had said to him and with that sentence, Momo was _sure_ Sousuke was dreaming about that day. And they were married, for two weeks now. They had a beautiful apartment in the city, jobs they didn’t hate and most importantly, they had each other. So yes, Momotarou was happy, he was happy because he had Sousuke, because he loved Sousuke. And if you asked him to make three wishes he’d only wish for one thing: For their love to be everlasting.

 


End file.
